1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor processing and, more particularly, to automated systems and methods for adapting semiconductor fabrication tools to process wafers of different diameters.
2. Description of Related Art
The semiconductor industry is subject to constant technological advances. One relatively recent improvement has been the introduction of 300 mm wafer processing. Manufacturing tools that had been fabricating integrated circuits on wafers having diameters of 200 mm are now in the process of being replaced with tools capable of processing 300 mm wafers. However, due to the high costs involved in building 300 mm wafer fabrication plants from the ground up, many manufacturers have instead chosen to upgrade their existing 200 mm tools to enable them to process 300 mm wafers. Accordingly, equipment suppliers currently offer 200 mm to 300 mm and 300 mm to 200 mm bridge tools or conversion kits.
The amount of time it takes to complete a conversion of a single chamber tool between different wafer sizes is typically about 12 to 16 hours. And, depending upon particular requirements and complexity of applications, it may take even longer. Generally speaking, the conversion includes changing or removing certain parts within the chamber to accommodate the required wafer size. These parts include, for example, adapter rings and the like. Replacing or removing chamber parts requires that the chamber be opened. Further, opening the chamber requires that it be cooled down to room temperature and that its interior gases be vented to the atmosphere.